Work over love?
by HungerGamesLover76
Summary: Casper Wyoming meets a rich girl called Kaylee Williams. Kaylee and Cheyenne Wyoming used to go to school together and were best friends. Soon, Casper falls in love with Kaylee. But are his duties as a Vesper more important than love?


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is my third story... I have no idea why i'm doing one on Casper. So weird. Haha:) Please Favourite and Review! Thanks! Enjoy:)**

* * *

"Oh God, why is the Sun so friggin' hot?" i complained, slipping on my Armani sunglasses.

I stepped onto the burning tarmac and looked around for the passenger pick-up point. From a distance, my baby blue private jet stood out. A lot. I headed towards the passenger pick-up point where my limo and a taxi was waiting. The driver of the taxi was dressed like a peasant, which i guessed he was. I headed towards my limo and my driver opened the door for me.

"Good afternoon, Miss Williams," my driver greeted.

I nodded my head and he closed the door.

"You look wonderful today, as usual, Miss Williams," my driver said, starting the limo.

"Thank you," i said, whipping my Blackberry out of my limited edition Louis Vuitton bag.

I was wearing a green dress that stopped mid-thigh with a black belt around my slender waist and a pair of six inch heels. My long brown hair was tied up in a pony tail.

"No bars, Miss Williams," my driver said.

I cursed and put my Blackberry back into my Louis Vuitton. My driver dropped me off at one of the newer buildings in Timbuktu. I walked into the building and went straight to the receptionist.

"Good afternoon, Ms. What can i do for you?" the receptionist asked.

I handed him a letter and after he read it, he immediately showed me to the lift.

"Hey!" Someone said to the receptionist.

"Not now. I'm with a VIP," he said.

He led me upstairs, bowed to me and left.

"Good afternoon, Miss Williams. I am Mrs Rawa. Do you have your key?" I stood up from the couch and nodded.

I took the key out of my wallet and passed it to her.

"This way."

She led me to a door with a scanner.

"Please place your palm here. Sorry. Security measures," Mrs Rawa said.

I placed my palm on the scanner and looked for my sanitizer. After the beep, i took my palm off the scanner and sanitized it. After a few more scans and verifications in different ways, i finally got to my vault.

Mrs Rawa unlocked the vault with my key and said, "Please. Go ahead."

I walked forward and took the parcel out of the vault. I put it into my Louis Vuitton and we both headed outside.

"Thank you, Mrs Rawa," i said.

"You're very welcome," she said and i left the building.

My driver was waiting outside and opened the door for me.

"Could you drive through the market before going to the hotel?" i asked.

"Yes, of course, Miss Williams," he said.

He drove through the market and i peered out the window, looking out for anything interesting. Though i doubted so. Peasants filled the street, looking for cheap buys. I saw a knife stand and asked the driver to stop. I got out of the limo and took a look. Two blondes were standing on my left.

The one right beside me turned and i immediately exclaimed, "Wyoming!"

She gasped and said, "Oh God, is that you Williams?"

I nodded my head and we hugged. I noticed the other blonde beside her looking at us like we were weirdos.

"Oh. That's my twin brother," Cheyenne said.

"Casper," he said, extending his hand for a shake.

I shook his hand, "Kaylee."

He had a firm grip.

"Hang on," i said and sanitized the hand that Casper had shaken.

Casper's jaw hit the ground and he asked, "Are you a clean freak? It was just my hand you shook, it's not like it's gonna pass on influenza."

Cheyenne rolled her eyes and scolded, "Tsk tsk, Casper. I thought you knew better. Look at her. She came out of a limo, is carrying a limited edition Louis Vuitton bag and she's all dressed up, in a place like this. Isn't it obvious? She's rich."

I laughed and said, "Cheyenne, that's why you're my friend."

Cheyenne smirked and Casper rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what are you doing at a knife stand?" Casper asked.

I ignored his question and said to the owner of the stand, "Bonjour. Sont votre couteaux fabriqué par main, ai-je raison?"

"Oui," the owner replied.

I spotted a curved dagger and examined it. The blade was razor-sharp and the handle was made of good quality plastic.

"Comment beaucoup ne cette coût?" I asked.

"100," he replied.

I gave him a 1000 dollar note and said, "Garde la changer."

He gave me a wide, toothy grin and i smiled back.

"Your French is fluent," Cheyenne commented.

"Thanks. I'm multilingual," i said, "Follow me."

I walked back to my limo and the driver opened the door for us.

"Are these your friends, Miss Williams?" the driver asked, getting into the front seat.

"Yes. Please head straight to the hotel."

The driver nodded his head and Casper spoke up, "Wow. This is... posh."

Cheyenne elbowed Casper and said, "Don't be rude."

"How is this being rude? I'm just commenting."

"Yeah, but-"

I interrupted Cheyenne and said, "Sibling rivalry. Lucky i'm an only child."

I grinned and Cheyenne laughed while Casper smiled back.

"Where are we going?" Cheyenne asked.

"Back to my hotel. I wanna show you guys something."

When we reached the hotel, i went straight to the receptionist and the twins followed.

"Miss Williams, it's great to see you. How's your uncle?" the receptionist asked.

"He's fine. Thank you for asking," i said.

"Here's your key," she said, passing it to me, "If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to request for it. And send my regards to your uncle, won't you?"

"Yes, of course."

I headed to the lift and slid the card into the slot under the buttons. The receptionist pressed level 50 for me and i smiled at her. She stepped out of the lift and the doors closed. We rose to level 50 and stepped straight into the penthouse suite.

"Wow. Your suite takes up the entire level?" Casper asked.

I nodded my head and led them to the knife throwing room.

"OH MY GOSH, WILLIAMS! THIS IS HEAVEN!" Cheyenne screamed, hugging me.

I smirked and said, "Make yourself at home, you two."

I took my handmade dagger out of my Louis Vuitton and threw it at the target. Bullseye, of course. What did you expect from a knife throwing specialist?

"Your knife skills are still sharp, i see," Cheyenne said.

I laughed and left them to the knives. I went up to my room and placed my Louis Vuitton on my king-sized bed. There was a knock on my door and i turned around to find Casper standing there.

"Hey, erm, where's the toilet?" he asked.

"You can use the one in my room," i said, pointing him to my toilet.

"Thanks," he said, flashing me a grin.

I took my Blackberry out of my Louis Vuitton and texted my uncle to send him the receptionist's regards.

"Wanna swim later?" I asked Casper when he came out of the toilet.

"Sure. But Cheyenne's busy later. So it'll just be the two of us," Casper winked.

I laughed and shooed him out of my room.

"Go back to your knives," i said.

He laughed and said, "See you at the pool later."

* * *

**Oh yeah, i don't speak French and had to use Google Translate to get it all done. Hehe^^ I'm so pathetic. :P**


End file.
